WHAT DO I MEAN TO YOU HAEHYUK
by sreereen
Summary: Donghae bisa apa, sementara menjauhi Eunhyuk saja ia tidak bisa sama sekali/Donghae Hyung berkencan?/'Saat itu tiba Hyukjae-ah...kau akan tahu apa arti kehilangan'/"Kau mulai Donghae...kau bersikap begitu kalau aku dekat dengan orang lain/
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT DO I MEAN TO YOU?**

"DOnghae hyung berkencan?" suara Ryewook tertangkap di telinga Eunhyuk yang sedang fokus pada layar dihadapannya.

"Mwo? siapa?"

"Ini...dispacth, katanya Donghae hyung diam-diam berkencan"

Eunhyuk mendekatkan diri pada dongsaeng nya itu, melihat sumber pembicaraan mereka

"Tidak mungkin, DOnghae tidak cerita apapun" tukas Eunhyuk. Ryewook memandang Eunhyuk sebentar,

"Tentu saja..Donghae hyung kan pemalu. Kalaupun ia berkencan, pasti salah satu dari kita atau kau harus tahu.." jawab Ryewook santai.

"Tapi dispacth tak pernah salah..." gumam Eunhyuk kemudian. Meski sejuta tanya hadir di kepalanya, namun ia memilih untuk menyimpannya dalam-dalam

"Donghae -ah" panggil Eunhyuk, membuat pemuda yang ia maksud langsung memberika perhatian penuh padanya.

"Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?" selidik Eunhyuk. Ia menatap Donghae dalam, mencoba menemukan titik kejujuran disana.

"Mwoo?" Donghae tersentak kaget.

"Aku kan hanya tanya..."

"Tapi kenapa?" DOnghae mengelus dagunya sendiri.

"Hanya tanya...akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya dispacth mengincarmu" jawab Eunhyuk.

"BEnarkah? dengan siapa? bagaimana bisa...aku bahkan.." Eunhyuk diam saja menonton reaksi pemuda pendek dihadapannya. _berlebihan sekali.._ sungut Eunhyuk.

"Tak tahulah...kau pikir saja sendiri...mungkin Yuri, Yoona, Dara, bahkan dancer kita..mungkin diantara mereka" jawab Eunhyuk acuh sembari memperbaiki poninya. Menatap langsung pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin.

"Kenapa kau juga...kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan?" mata Donghae dipenuhi rasa tidak terima. Baginya, bahkan walau dunia bilang ia berbohong, asal Eunhyuk mempercayainya maka ia merasa cukup.

"Tenanglah pabbo ya...aku cuma berasumsi menurut sudut pandang mereka...bukan menurut pendapatku sendiri.." Eunhyuk menoleh pada DOnghae.

"Dan...kalau kau benar-benar sedang berkencan,..." kalimat itu menggantung. Seperti menunggu hukuman yang akan di berikan seorang jaksa kepada terdakwa, Donghae menatap Eunhyuk lurus-lurus.

"aku tahu kau pasti akan menceritakan kepadaku bukan?" Eunhyuk tersenyum jenaka. Sinar lampu ruangan menimpa wajahnya, menciptakan kesan manis di mata Donghae, kalau saja Eunhyuk menyadarinya.

"Dan kalau aku suatu saat benar-benar berkencan..." Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk, dan mengambil sisir di tangan Eunhyuk lalu menyisir rambutnya sendiri,

"Bagaimana reaksimu?"

Eunhyuk melotot lalu berpikir sebentar,

"Aku? hmmm...aku orang pertama yang ingin melihat seperti apa wanita malang itu" ada tawa disela perkataan itu, namun Eunhyuk tidak sadar, wajah DOnghae mengeras

"Jadi kau menerima begitu saja?" gerutunya. Tawa EUnhyuk terhenti..

"Kau biasa saja? padahal kalau itu kau...aku akan merasa aneh" tukas Donghae menyudahi acara mari menyisir rambut yang sudah rapi-nya dan memandang Eunhyuk kembali.

'Saat itu tiba Hyukjae-ah,...kau akan tahu apa arti kehilangan"

Donghae tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan jemarinya, mengusap pipi Eunhyuk yang dingin.

…

'Saat itu tiba Hyukjae-ah...kau akan tahu apa arti kehilangan'

Kalimat Donghae kembali memenuhi gendang telinganya. Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Apa saat itu sekarang?" gerutunya.

Akhir-akhir ini, apa yang dinamakan intensitas pertemuan sudah berkurang di antara mereka. Mereka, ia dan Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggulingkan badanya ke kiri, mendesah dan mengumpat. Merasa tersiksa karena ia betul-betul free, dan seseorang yang biasanya merecokinya hilang kabar.

Mengumpat karena biasanya orang itu yang mengekornya kemana-mana, tapi sekarang ia yang diacuhkan.

Eunhyuk menggulingkan badannya kekanan dan menatap langit-langit.

"Apa dia betul-betul berkencan?" ia memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan

"Tapi ia tidak cerita...tidak mungkin ia tidak cerita" omelnya pelan. Ia lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan menelpon objek yang sedari tadi ia lamunkan

Hanya satu tombol dan tersambung. Hanya satu nada sambungan dan panggilan itu terjawab.

"Hallo..kenapa?"

"kau dimana?"

"Aku? kenapa?"

"Aku tanya kau dimana..kenapa tanya balik bodoh" omel Eunhyuk. Donghae tertawa diseberang sana sebelum menjawab

"Kenapa? kesepian?...selalu mencariku kalau keadaanmu jelek...aku sedang kencan Hyukjae-ah"

"Eh.." mata Eunhyuk berkedip. Seakan saraf telinganya lama mengirim sinyal ke otaknya mendengar kalimat orang diseberang telefon itu.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eh..."

"Hallo..kau masih disana Hyukjae?" suara DOnghae di seberang menyadarkan Eunhyuk kalau ia tidak salah dengar.

"Sudah ya...kau mau apa? nanti aku belikan makanan" tukas Donghae. Eunhyuk bingung, ia bodoh dalam sekejap.

"Hah?...oh, itu tidak usah, Ryewook masak banyak hari ini" jawabnya buru-buru.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan kencan mu...selamat bersenang-senang" tutup Eunhyuk. Ia menekan tombol merah di layar androidnya lalu terdiam sebentar.

"Donghae...kenapa tidak cerita. Aku kan penasaran...nanti kalau ada masalah, jangan harap aku mau bantu" umpatnya.

….

Eunhyuk masih sedikit-sedikit melirik orang disampingnya. Orang yang dari semalam menjadi topik pembicaraannya dan biang-biang gosip di dorm mereka.

"Jangan melirikku diam-diam" hardik Donghae tiba-tiba, menciptakan tawa Kyuhyun yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Dan kau juga jangan menatapku terang-terangan...kau pikir aku buta apa?" omel Donghae kemudian. Eunhyuk hampir memuntahkan minumannya melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Donghae. Menjadi pusat perhatian memang makanannya sehari-hari selama 10 tahun, tapi menjadi objek pandangan diam-diam membernya sendiri adalah hal yang menjengahkan.

"Itu...Eunhyuk hyung bilang kau...berkencan" kata Kyuhyun hati-hati. DOnghae menghentikan kunyahannya lalu menatap Eunhyuk yang kemudian pura-pura mengambil roti. Jelas sekali ia pura-pura, karena dua potong roti di piringnya bahkan belum tersentuh.

"Hng...tante-tante penggosip"

"Apa?" merasa itu untuknya, Eunhyuk melotot

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak mau bilang soal yang ini..."

"Aku apa?"

"KAu bocor! baru semalam, setan ini sudah tahu" tuding DOnghae pada Kyuhyun yang cuek menikmati teh paginya.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa...dia yang terlalu pintar untuk tahu sendiri"

"Mwo? tidak masuk akal...kau bukan pemegang rahasia..."

"Lalu kenapa selama ini kau mau-maunya curhat padaku?padahal aku tidak minta" hardik Eunhyuk.

"Maka dari itu, mulai hari ini aku stop percaya padamu" jawab Donghae sambil menyuapi satu sendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar berkencan?" potong Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Eunhyuk terdiam, ia melayangkan pandangan penuh pada Donghae.

"Hmm..." jawab Donghae santai.

"Jadi begitu..." Kyuhyun mengusap lehernya. Ia lalu melihat Eunyuk yang duduk serba salah di samping Donghae. Kyuhyun itu tidak bodoh. Ia cukup lama bersama dua orang itu untuk tahu bahwa salah satu dari mereka berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mengetahui semua dari gerak-gerik mereka, Kyuhyun menyeringai

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu...tapi kalian segera selesaikan masalah kalian oke. Terakhir kali kalian cek-cok, suasana dorm seperti pemakaman" semburnya lalu berlalu begitu saja.

…..

Angin sore menerpa wajah Eunhyuk. Ia berdiri sembari sesekali mengeluh dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Sementara, tanpa ia tahu ia adalah objek pandangan seseorang disana. Seseorang yang tersenyum jahil melihat dirinya menggerutu lewat jendela rumah penyimpanan abu itu.

'baru berdiri sebentar sudah mengeluh...dasar tidak setia kawan' batin Donghae dalam tawanya. Memandang Eunhyuk yang seperti itu memberi kesenangan tersendiri. Matahari sore yang menyiramnya, balutan tuxedo hitam yang membungkusnya, dan rambut kelamnya yang baru. Donghae menahan cekikikannya setengah mati lalu melanjutkan doanya.

Ia kembali pada lemari kaca dihadapannya. Menundukkan kepalanya, dan pada raga yang sudah menjadi abu di dalam itu Donghae mengucapkan sesuatu yang hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Ayo.." Donghae menatap Eunhyuk, sementara senyuman tertahan di belahan bibirnya.

"Hmm..sudah selesai?" pemuda bergummy smile itu memajukan bibirnya. Ia lalu menatap ke arah rumah penyimpanan itu dan menutup matanya sebentar.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Donghae melihat tingkah Eunhyuk.

"PAmit pada ayahmu lah...kau pikir apa lagi?"

"Oh.." Donghae menganggukan kepalanya, lalu dipandanginya pemuda yang tertunduk menghatur doa dalam pejaman mata. Ada senyum di bibir Donghae.

"Sudah, ayo..." Eunhyuk menarik lengannya dua detik setelahnya. Bersama angin dan mentari sore, langkah keduanya seirama seperti tarian yang tidak mereka sadari.

"Ngg...ya Donghae-ah" panggil Eunhyuk sembari merapatkan kaca-mata hitamnya -yang ia percaya akan mengecoh orang-orang yang melihat mereka-

"Hmm?" sahut Donghae.

"Tentang kencanmu..." EUnhyuk mellirik Donghae sedikit-sedikit.

"Kenapa dengan kencanku?"

"Kau tidak mau cerita?" raut wajah Eunhyuk berubah.

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Dasar egois" umpat Eunhyuk mendengar jawaban itu

"Mwo?"

"Kalau itu aku...kalau aku begitu,kau akan memaksaku untuk cerita seperti tentara perang," Eunhyuk menghentikan sebentar langkahnya. Ia membuka sedikit kaca-matanya.

"Kau yang bilang lelah dengan tingkahku...sekarang aku sudah tidak seperti itu, kau menyalahkanku..sebenarnya aku salah apa?"

Eunhyuk menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok pemuda dihadapannya. Ia merasa sayang untuk melukai wajah pemuda itu, atau ia merasa terlalu sayang pada pemuda itu.

"Baiklah! tidak usah cerita saja! berkencan sesukamu! " semburnya, mengenakan kembali kaca matanya dan melangkah mendahului Donghae yang tersenyum tipis. Iya, ada dua lipatan di garis bibir DOnghae. Sebuah senyum yang lebih seperti menyeringai.

….

Sudah dua hari setelah itu.

Intensitas mereka bukan hanya berkurang. Tetapi dalam masa kritis. Tidur membelakangi. Duduk bersebrangan. Hanya saling sapa tanpa obrolan dan umpatan. Tidak ada pelukan selamat tinggal atau pertengkaran emosional seperti biasa.

"Kalian kenapa?" celetuk Kangin.

"Siapa?" tanya Donghae. Matanya yang sempit dan menurut orang banyak sexy itu melirik hyung yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau dan Hyukjae..siapa lagi" gumam Kangin.

"Tidak apa..." jawabnya ringan. Seringan keripik yang sedang ia nikmati.

"Hahahaha...bahkan orang asing pun tahu, kalian bertengkar"

"Bukan aku..dia yang mulai. Dia yang duluan bersikap cuek"

""bukannya dia selalu begitu..kau yang menempel padanya"

"Hmmm...aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" Donghae menghentikan kunyahannya dan melihat Kangin dengan tatapan minta di bela

"AKu hanya menurutinya...menuruti permintaannya" jawabnya pelan,diikuti anggukan Kangin.

"Aku pusing setiap kali menghadapi masalah antara kalian berdua..yang jelas cepat selesaikan" kata Kangin diplomatis.

"Ne..." Donghae menerawang. Entah kenapa dia pun merasa aneh dengan Eunhyuk. Itu bukan Eunhyuk yang biasanya. Eunhyuk yang biasanya adalah Eunhyuk yang santai dan selalu mengalah demi hubungan mereka.

"Kau tidak tidur? besok kalian konser kan? dimana?" tanya Kangin lagi. 10 tahun bersama sebagai group dan saudara, ia cukup tahu bahwa tidur adalah hal yang mahal bagi mereka.

"Shanghai..."

"Hmm,...bagus..teruskan, lakukan yang terbaik. Sebaiknya kau tidur" Kangin bangkit menuju arah dapur.

…

Donghae melirik lagi orang di sampingnya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi sejak 10 menit lalu, mereka hanya duduk dalam bisu. Ini bukan mereka yang biasanya.

'belum mau bicara padaku ternyata' Donghae membatin.

"Hyukjae-ah" panggilnya.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan mengangkat dagunya,

"Tidak mau bicara? kau sariawan?" tanya Donghae.

"Ani..aku lelah"

"Hngg...kau bohong"

"Hmmmm"

"Ya Hyukjae-ah"

"Apa?"

"Masih tidak mau bicara? "

"Kau mau aku bicara apa?"

"Kau marah soal kencan itu?"

"Tidak. Itu bukan urusanku.."

"Karena aku tidak mau cerita?"

"Tidak. Itu hak mu mau cerita atau tidak"

Terdengar tarikan nafas. Donghae mendekatkan duduknya pada pemuda kurus dengan topi D&E itu, memandang Eunhyuk sebentar lalu menarik lengan kiri Eunhyuk yang menopang kepalanya.

"AKu hanya menuruti perkataanmu..lalu dimana letak kesalahanku?" kata Donghae pelan. Sepelan angin yang menerpa mereka.

"Apa?" Eunhyuk memandang Donghae pelan, dengan sorot penuh kebingungan.

"Kau ingat...waktu kita selesai dari Music Bank...kau bilang apa padaku?"

"Haaa?" Eunhyuk melongo, membiarkan angin dan Donghae menjelaskan titik persoalan mereka.

Eunhyuk masuk kamarnya dengan sempoyongan. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah tidur. Ia membuka jaketnya dan mengambil kaos di lemarinya. Merasa semuanya beres, ia membawa dirinya ke atas single bed kesayangannya, dan merasa akan terbawa mimpi hanya dalam hitungan detik sebelum panggilan itu menghancurkan semua rencananya.

'dia lagi...' umpat Eunhyuk dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa DOnghae?" tanpa embel-embel sapaan atau sekedar kata hallo, Eunhyuk segera to-the-point.

"Kau belum tidur kan...kesini sebentar ya, ini gawat dan darurat" ucap suara di seberang itu diikuti bunyi tuut..tut...tut...

Eunhyuk memandang geram android yang sudah gelap ditangannya, karena panggilan itu terputus sepihak. Meski kantuk seperti merantai kakinya, tapi demi orang dan situasi yang katanya gawat itu, Eunhyuk menyeret langkahnya menuju lift, menuju lantai atas.

"Wae? gawat apanya?" sembur Eunhyuk karena yang ia dapati adalah Donghae yang duduk santai. Catat duduk santai dengan handuk di kepalanya.

Yang ditanya hanya menoleh dengan wajah datarnya yang harus EUnhyuk akui sangat tampan dan menjawab santai

"Tolong gosok belakangku, badanku pegal semua, aku mau mandi"

Demi strowberry dan dragon ball kesayangannya, EUnhyuk ingin sekali menghantam kepalanya ke tembok karena ucapan tanpa dosa Donghae. Dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati Eunhyuk mengikuti langkah DOnghae ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? kau mengantuk ya?" tanya DOnghae. Eunhyuk hanya berdiri setengah tertidur sambil melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Menggosok punggung Donghae.

"MEnurutmu? ini sudah jam 1 malam. Hanya orang bodoh yang mandi jam 1 malam." semprot Eunhyuk. Donghae terkekeh..

"Kau harus mencobanya..ini menyegarkan" sahutnya.

"TIdak terima kasih..."

"Ini menyegarkan...aku tidak bercanda," lanjut DOnghae kekeh.

"Iya...apalagi ada yang menggosok punggungmu" potong Eunhyuk tajam. Ia melotot, berharap orang di depannya itu mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau tidak ikhlas ya"

"Kau yang tidak tahu waktu. Ini jam 1 DOnghae. Jam 1 tengah malam...ini jam tidurku. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya membangunkan dan menyuruh-nyuruh..aku ini partner group dan duetmu..bukan pengasuh" sembur Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kau mau melakukannya..." jawab DOnghae pelan. Eunhyuk menekuk dagu dan bibirnya, merutuiki kebodohannya.

"hngg...aku memang begini..tidak bisa bilang tidak" jawab Eunhyuk. DOnghae tertawa sebentar lalu membalikan tubuhnya, menghentikan kegiatan menggosok Eunhyuk.

"Gomam ne..." ujarnya.

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae sebentar, dirasa cukup tangannya terjulur mematikan shower dikepala mereka lalu membantu DOnghae mengeringkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya berharap kau secepatnya menemukan pengasuhmu sendiri" katanya lembut.

"Maksudmu?" Donghae menajamkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Carilah kekasih secepatnya..biar tugasku agak berkurang. " jawab Eunhyuk pelan, sepelan gerakan tangannya di atas kepala Donghae.

"KAu berharap aku berkencan?"

"Hmm..."

"kau serius?"

"Kenapa?"

"Anii..." Donghae menerawang. Ia lalu mengusap pipi Eunhyuk dengan punggung jarinya

"Baiklah..." katanya. Lampu malam kota Seoul terpancar di matanya yang sendu. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum tanpa menyadari betapa besar pengaruh kata-katanya pada Donghae, sekecil apapun itu.

o.o q kangen mereka berdua hiikkss


	3. Chapter 3

…..

EUnhyuk menggigit bibir bawanya. Iya dia lupa. Kenapa ingatannya pendek sekali? jelas-jelas itu sarannya. Dia juga lupa, betapa penurutnya Donghae padanya. Betapa patuhnya DOnghae pada kata-katanya. Betapa besar pengaruhnya pada Donghae. Yang tidak ia sadari adalah, betapa besarnya Donghae mengisi hidupnya. Ia baru menyadari ketika ada bagian yang kosong dalam aktivitasnya.

'bodohh..' gumamnya dalam remang. Dipandanginya punggung Donghae yang berbaring di sampingnya.

'ternyata belum waktunya Donghae-ah' gumamnya lagi.

Seperti air yang selau menuju pelimbahan, seperti itu juga perhatian EUnhyuk yang bergulir tanpa ia sadari.

Sepanjang ingatannya, Donghae tidak pernah se-addicted ini dengan androidnya, seperti yang seharian ia lakukan, seperti yang sedang ia lakukan di samping Eunhyuk ini.

"Kau bahkan berkencan lewat sms? hebat sekali" kata Eunhyuk setengah berbisik. Menghindari tatapan tanya dari member lain disekitar mereka.

"Kenapa? tidak suka?"

"mwo-ya..." Eunhyuk memasang wajah begitu tidak terima.

Donghae tertawa kecil. Ia lalu menunjukkan layar hapenya ke Eunhyuk,

"Aku bermain game yang baru aku download Hyukjae-ah..berhenti seperti kekasih yang cemburu buta" ada kekehan di akhir kalimat itu, membuahkan satu tinjuan di bahu kanan Donghae.

"Kau tidak lucu" umpat EUnhyuk dengan wajah sudah separoh memerah.

"Jadi gadis itu Dara noona?" suara Siwon yang tiba-tiba menyeruak membuat perhatian semuanya, terutama EUnhyuk teralih.

"Apanya?" Donghae cengo menatap Siwon yang mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

Siwon membuka i-phonenya, lebih tepatnya salah satu website yang sangat terkenal bagi kalangan netizen dan para k-idol.

"Dispacth menganalisa beberap hal antara kau dan Dara noona..dan Donghae-ya harus ku akui, ini sangat amat masuk akal" Siwon memberikan i-phonenya, membantu DOnghae dan member lain tahu darimana sumber gosip yang beberapa hari ini beredar.

Iya. Semuanya terangkum dengan sempurna. Saat mereka tidak sengaja mengupload simbol adidas di hari yang sama, mengupload gambar bebek yang lebih mirip barang couple, baju-baju yang entah bagaimana bisa sama, dan beberapa ucapan selamat yang dulu mereka lontarkan satu sama lain.

Leeteuk memandang Donghae sendu,

"Apa hyung? kenapa?" tanya Donghae

"KAu sudah dewasa Donghae-ya ternyata" kata pria 32 tahun itu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan kekehannya mendengar kalimat yang seperti mengejek itu.

"Wah Eunhyuk...kau terlambat satu langkah..DOnghae mengkhianatimu" Siwon merangkul Eunhyuk yang hanya mesem. Ia membuang pandangan ke luar jendela, sementara DOnghae memandangnya dalam-dalam tanpa ia sadari.

"Hallo...ne eomma...ada apa?" Donghae menjauhkan dirinya, menerima telfon dari ibunya.

"Oh Donghae-ah...kau sibuk? eomma mengganggu?"

"Anii...aku di kantor SM eomma..waegeore?"

"Itu...eomma baca artikelmu"

Ada kerutan di dahi DOnghae. Ada was-was di dadanya.

"Yang mana eomma?"

"Yang tentang kau berkencan..."

"a..eomma, mian tapi jangan per.."

"Gwaencanha, eomma mengerti..kau sudah mau 30 tahun..eomma mengerti Donghae-ah" jawaban Donghae terputus. Semua diluar dugaannya.

"Tapi eomma,aku tidak begitu"

"Kenapa?"  
"Aku tidak berkencan dengan noona...itu tidak terbukti sama sekali"

Donghae mendengar tarikan nafas ibunya.

"Ahhh...begitu," entah bagaimana ekspresi wanita itu, tapi DOnghae memilih bilang jujur pada ibunya

"NAnti kita bicara ya eomma...yang jelas percaya padaku, saat ini tidak ada wanita dalam pikiranku,,,,belum waktunya aku memikirkannya"

"Ne..jaga makanmu, jangan sampai sakit..eomma tutup ya"

"Ne...saranghae eomma" Donghae tersenyum kecut. Hebat sekali media massa sekaranng ini, pikirnya. Artikel itu baru kemarin, dan hari ini ibunya sudah tahu.

"Nugu?" Donghae menoleh, suara itu. Suara Eunhyuk yang sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya

"Oh...eomma"

"Ohhhh.."

""Dia tanya soal artikel dispatch kemarin"

"Ohhhh"

"eomma tidak seharusnya tahu...apalagi beritanya masih simpang-siur"

"Ohh...arraseo" Eunhyuk berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, membawa serta pandangan Donghae yang melekat sendu padanya.

Donghae tidak tahu, tapi dijauhi EUnhyuk sudah seperti merasa sejak kapan, tapi 15 tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama untuk sebuah hubungan, apapun hubungan itu.

Bukan apa-apa..dia sudah berusaha mendekati pemuda putih itu walaupun ia harus gigit jari karena EUnhyuk bersikap begitu biasa padanya.

"Eunhyuk mana?" tanya DOnghae menginterupsi kegiatan -mari bermain game-nya Kyuhyun.

"Molla" jawab Kyuhyun pendek.

"Heeii Cho Kyuhyun" tegur Donghae jengah,

Kyuhyun mengangkat ekor matanya,

"Di kamar...atau di tempat biasa"jawabnya kemudian.

Secepat kilat Donghae mencari EUnhyuk.

"Sedang apa?" suara bass Donghae mengalihkan tatapan Eunhyuk dari lampu-lampu kota di depan balkon dorm mereka. Tempat favorite Eunhyuk.

"Menikmati sore...sebentar lagi sunset" jawab Eunhyuk. Rambut hitamnya terbawa angin, wajah tirusnya terbawa cahaya. Donghae mendekatinya, menyodorkan segelas minuman hangat.

"Aku merindukanmu" gumam DOnghae pendek.

"Hah?" Eunhyuk mengangkat alis matanya,

"Kita tidak pernah benar-benar mengobrol satu minggu ini...kalau kau ingat aksi diammu padaku" sahut DOnghae. Eunhyuk tertawa, meneguk minumannya.

"Maaf ya..aku hanya terbawa perasaan..."

"Hmm"

"Ternyata begini rasanya" Eunhyuk menghela nafas sebentar

"Apanya?"

"PErasaanmu saat aku tidak mau cerita apa-apa..saat aku tidak menghiraukanmu...aku baru tahu sekarang, saat mengalaminya" Eunhyuk tertawa malu. Ia hanya bisa memandang lurus ke arah langit, tidak berani memandang Donghae saat itu.

"Tapi aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu lho...aku juga tidak bermaksud tidak mau cerita..."

"Lalu?" garis di atas mata bulat EUnhyuk terangkat satu, meminta penjelasan

"Karena tidak ada yang harus aku ceritakan..kau sudah tahu semua" sahut Donghae. 'Mata DOnghae benar-benar bagus saat begini' Itu yang EUnhyuk pikirkan saat ia menoleh pada pemuda pendek itu.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan Dara noona...kau tahu sendiri kami berhubungan baik, hanya sebatas kakak dan adik. Noona sudah punya orang yang ia suka.."

"Ohhh" bibir Eunhyuk membentuk hufur O sempurna, tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"kenapa bisa begini...dispacth salah kali ini" Donghae menghabiskan apa yang ada di gelasnya sekali teguk.

"Lalu kencanmu?" suara Eunhyuk datar ke telinga DOnghae, menimbulkan satu desahan nafas DOnghae sebelum ia bersuara,

"Aku sedang mencobanya Hyukjae-ah...berusaha mencari seseorang yang tepat. Seperti yang kau sarankan"

"Ohhh" kembali bibir Eunhyuk membulat

"Tapi susah sekali" gerutunya kemudian.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa memanjakanku seperti kalian...seperti mu" EUnhyuk tertawa, itu alasan yang konyol.

"Aku rasa belum waktunya Hyukjae-ah"sambungnya lagi.

"Hmmm" Eunhyuk tersenyum, kembali dipandanginya bangunan-bangunan dihadapannya.

"benarkan? belum waktunya..."

"Iya...ku pikir juga begitu, belum saatnya" ada tarikan indah di bibir EUnhyuk, menandakan ada kelegaan yang tidak ia sadari.

Tidak ia sadari pula, senyum itu mengundang tatapan dari orang di sebelahnya.

Donghae terdiam selama dua detik. Eunhyuk dalam balutan senja dan angin sore itu begitu menyilaukan. Donghae benar-benar mengakuinya, sahabatnya itu sangat indah.

"KEnapa lihat-lihat heh?" sembur EUnhyuk, membuyarkan semua lamunan sok indah DOnghae padanya.

"Ck...benar-benar perusak suasana" gerutu DOnghae. Eunhyuk tertawa. Tawa yang renyah dan menyenangkan, seperti magnet yang menebarkan rasa nyaman.

Dibiarkan saja tawa itu sampai selesai, karena toh Donghae menikmatinya, bersama angin sore rasanya menyenangkan.

Eunhyuk masih tertawa, sampai androidnya berbunyi. Bukan pesan ataupun panggilan, tapi notification salah satu akun sosialnya.

Donghae melirik saja,tanpa bertanya. Rasanya tidak begitu penting sampai ia harus tahu.

"Ya Donghae-ah..." tapi EUnhyuk kemudian memanggilnya,

"Hmm?"

"Lihat ini...artikel ini, salah satu fan menandai di fan site kita"

DOnghae mendekat, merapat ke arah Eunhyuk guna melihat postingan terkait.

"Haaa...mwo-ya" serunya kemudian. Kaget dan tersentak,

Ia mengekor Eunhyuk lewat sudut matanya, mencari tahu bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu, apakah sama sepertinya?Karena Donghae merasa panas menjalari wajah dan perutnya, dan yang aneh ia berdegup seperti orang kelaparan.

"Bagaimana ini Donghae-ya...kalau eomma tahu yang ini..."

"Iya ini sudah berlebihan" gumam DOnghae. Ia lalu menatap Eunhyuk, mencoba mencari saran dalam kebisuan. Hanya saling tatap bersama angin, tapi yang jelas DOnghae tahu, gurat kekhawatiran jelas tercermin dalam bola mata Eunhyuk.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? semua terlalu abu-abu..


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa ini?" Kyuhyun mengkerutkan dahinya. Pagi-pagi ia sudah di ganggu Eunhyuk.

"Tidak tahu Kyu...tapi yang jelas ini gawat" desah Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa?"

"Haa?"

"Kalian berdua selama ini cuek saja dengan segala pendapat orang, cibiran haters dan netizen..lalu kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengembalikan android Eunhyuk.

"selama ini..hanya perkataan, pertanyaan, celotehan, dan sindiran yang datang...tapi yang ini artikel resmi...di negara orang lagi" sungut EUnhyuk.

"Kami berdua tidak masalah...tapi kami kan punya keluarga...punya orang-tua..bagaimana kalau mereka tahu?" Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas...ia memeluk bahu kurus hyungnya itu.

"Sabar saja..yang penting kalian tidak begitu kan? sudah ku bilang, skin-shipnya lakukan kalau sedang sendiri saja, jangan lakukan setiap saat-"

"Hnngg..katakan itu pada Donghae juga" sungut Eunhyuk.

Donghae memasuki pelataran kantor berlabel SMEnt. itu. Kaca mata hitamnya di rapatkan saat melihat beberapa fans lalu-lalang di depan kantor.

Sebenarnya ia seorang idol yang sangat murah senyum. biasanya ia akan menyempatkan berofot atau memberi tanda-tangan, tapi hari ini dia benar-benar terburu-buru.

"Hyung memanggilku?" Donghae membuka pintu kantor managernya lebar-lebar.

"Oh kau sudah datang...masuklah Donghae-ah"

Donghae masuk, dan mengambil tempat di sofa, menatap langsung managernya.

"Donghae-ah...kau sudah lihat ini?" tablet hitam berlabel buah apel tersodor di depannya.

Donghae melirik sekilas dan langsung tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Meskipun Donghae tidak bisa membaca aksara Han Yin dalam artikel itu, tapi gambar dan judulnya yang berbahasa inggris cukup memperjelas semuanya.

"Di China...kalian berdua terkenal sebagai musisi gay,..kalian dikenal sebagai pasangan. Dan ini artikel resmi" suara manager mereka bergetar, ia bukan hanya manager dalam masalah ini. Tapi pengganti orang-tua bagi members Super Junior.

"Oh itu...iya hyung. Aku dan Eunhyuk sudah membacanya" sahut Donghae pelan.

"hmmm...tenang saja, aku sudah menanganinya. Pihak atas manajemen belum mengetahuinya. Jangan cemas, ini hanyalah berita tanpa sumber" orang yang selama 10 tahun menemani mereka itu tersenyum.

Donghae mengangguk lega.

"Tapi Donghae-ah..." Donghae mendongak, memberi perhatian penuh

"Jaga sikap kalian untuk sementara ya...tahanlah diri di depan kamera, sebisa mungkin, cegah fans untuk mengambil gambar intim kalian"

Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Orangtua kalian...kalau mereka baca, mereka pasti menghubungiku. Tapi rupanya semua sudah aman"

"Iya hyung..terima kasih banyak ya..maaf merepotkanmu"

Manager usia kepala 3 itu tertawa. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar sambil menepuk kepala Donghae

"Aku tahu kalian berdua dengan baik...kalau kalian tidak bisa menahan diri, aku tidak tahu kedepannya harus bagaimana..."

Donghae terdiam. Mencoba memahami arti kata-kata itu.

Suara malam mengisi kekosongan itu. Eunhyuk bingung memilih kalimat dalam situsi ini

"Jadi sudah beres semua?" tanyanya pelan.

"hmm...jangan khawatir"

Eunhyuk menarik nafas.

"Kenapa serumit ini...padahal begitu banyak group idol, begitu banyak couple di negara ini, tapi kita yang selalu kena"

"Hati-hati saja Hyukjae-ah.." mata Donghae menembus malam,

"Benar..kau benar. Sebaiknya di depan kamera kita bersikap normal."

"Kita memang bersikap normal kan" sergah menghela nafas sebentar

"Sikap normal kita,..tidak normal menurut mereka..."

Donghae diam saja.

"Donghae-ah...mana ada dua laki-laki normal berbicara melalui mata seperti yang kita lakukan," Eunhyuk menunjuk mata mereka bergantian,

"Mana ada laki-laki normal bergandengan, berpelukan, berbagi pujian, dan berbagi pakaian? hanya kita berdua...menurut mu wajar? menurutku juga wajar...tapi bagi mereka. " Eunhyuk berhenti sebentar lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya

"Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih" lanjutnya retoris.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana? menjauh dariku?" pertanyaan Donghae menghujam kebisuan mereka.

"Haa?"

"Kau mau kita menjauh? "

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Katakan sesuatu yang pasti Eunhyuk-ah...katakan agar aku tahu maumu"

Eunhyuk menatap malam. Ia bingung sekali.

"Donghae-ah.." panggilnya.

"Nee?"

"Kau merasa normal atau tidak?" tanya pelan. Sepelan angin di wajahnya

"Wae? pertanyaanmu tidak masuk akal...tentu saja. Kita ini pria normal"

Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya dan dengan pasti memandangi Donghae

"Kalau begitu kita bersihkan nama kita dan bersikap seperti biasa saja bagaimana?" usul Eunhyuk. DOnghae mendekatinya selangkah

"Bersikap biasa yang bagaimana? memelukmu, tidur bersama, memakai pakaianmu, merangkul, menggandengmu adalah sikapku yang biasa...tapi menurut orang tidak biasa" sela Donghae.

"Jadi? harus bagaimana?" Eunhyuk mundur sedikit, karena DOnghae terlalu maju menghimpitnya

"Sepertinya aku harus berusaha bersikap normal mulai sekarang" ujarnya. Eunhyuk menatap matanya langsung, dua detik cukup untuk tahu kalau Donghae serius.

"Hmm...lakukan yang menurutmu baik"

"Tapi kita masih menjadi EunHae yang biasanya kan..." mata Donghae menyapu wajah Eunhyuk. Wajah yang sesekali membuatnya berdegup tanpa alasan. Karena itulah Donghae merasa harus mengambil sikap..sebelum ia jatuh terlalu dalam.

Bisakah ia melakukannya? sanggupkah mereka melewatinya? Donghae hanya tersenyum dan menimati angin yang menerpa rambut Eunhyuk.


	5. Chapter 5

"Baik...mari kita selesaikan pelan-pelan" Eunhyuk mengangguk, mengakhiri perbincangan renggang mereka malam itu.

….

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar untuk kesekian kalinya, saat dirinya untuk ratusan kalinya berdiri di hadapan gemuruh dan riuh penuh cinta dari kumpulan yang menamakan diri mereka Everlasting Friend itu.

Banner-banner itu, poster dan gambar itu, tulisan dan lampu-lampu itu adalah bagian hidupnya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Eunhyuk menoleh pada Donghae, memberi isyarat untuk sebuah hal yang harus mereka lakukan malam itu

"Kami berdua bukan kekasih..kami bukan pasangan..kenapa kalian berpikir begitu? kami ini..."

"Teman!" Eunhyuk berteriak di sela penjelasan DOnghae pada ribuan mata yang mencintai mereka. Ia menatap mata Donghae saat mengatakannya, menatap Donghae untuk sekedar memberi isyarat bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Donghae membalasnya bukan hanya dengan tatapan hangat, tapi juga senyum. Senyum yang mampu menaklukan singa betina sekaligus, tapi senyum yang selalu ia obral untuk Eunhyuk. Sementara riuh dari lautan biru dihadapan mereka menyambut penjelasan itu, antara tidak suka dan suka, antara kecewa dan lega.

Donghae mengutak-atik android apple yang ia pegang sedari tadi, sesekali ia mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju, dan tertawa kecil.

"Dia kenapa?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar berbisik.

"Dia melihat ulasan wawancara kami tempo hari...gara-gara artikel itu, kami harus ekstra hati-hati dalam menjawab pertanyaan" jawab Eunhyuk.

Walau sebenarnya ini adalah waktu beristirahat bagi ia dan DOnghae di sela rangkain konser mereka, tapi janji menghadiri konser rekan sejawat mereka K.R.Y adalah emas yang harus dijaga, ditepati.

"bagus sekali...semuanya beres kan?" interupsi suara Donghae memotong penjelasan Eunhyuk.

"Hm...beres...terima kasih Donghae-ah" balas Eunhyuk sambil menyesapi kopi panas di tangannya.

"Jadi semuanya clear?" suara Kyuhyun menyambung obrolan itu.

"Iya...Donghae sudah menegaskannya saat di konser" jawab Eunhyuk. Kerlingan matanya menuju Donghae.

"Oh begitu...tapi apa kalian yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kali ini ada seringai di wajahnya yang usil.

"Tentang apa?"

"soal apa?"

kedua pemuda tanggung di sampingnya sontan menoleh.

"Kalian tau maksudku..." jawabnya perlente dan kembali memainkan game portable di tangannya.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memandang Donghae. Entah apa, entah bagaimana, tapi tatapan mereka sudah seperti obrolan rahasia antara mereka berdua.

"Kyuhyun-ah...semakin lama, kau semakin menakutkan kami. Perkataanmu semakin tidak jelas" Donghae bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk pendek.

"Cari minum..." ia lalu berjalan menjauh. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Kenapa persoalan yang begitu gampang terasa sesak baginya seperti sekarang ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah..berhenti main game terus, temani aku ngobrol" ujar Eunhyuk malas. Bukan apa-apa...dongsaeng termudanya itu akan seperti robot hidup kalau sudah berkutat dengan game, dan Eunhyuk maaf-maaf saja untuk duduk sendiri melongo tanpa teman bicara.

"Ahh..kau ikut DOnghae saja sana" balas Kyuhyun acuh. Eunhyuk menatapnya jengah, lalu kilatan mata bundarnya menangkap sosok hyung berkepala besar yang berjalan menuju tempat ia duduk.

"Yesung hyung! " panggilnya.

"Ohh Hyukjae-ah..kenapa?"

"Temani aku ne..disini saja..kalau mau pemanasan vokal juga disini saja"

"Ne...tapi aku sudah pemanasan tenggorokan..hanya satu yang belum" pemuda 31 tahun yang sangat dirindukan ELF itu mengeluarkan smart-phone dari saku celananya lalu tersenyum jenaka

"Mwo hyung?" tanya EUnhyuk tidak paham.

"PEmanasan wajah EUnhyuk-ah...hehehe, ayo berfoto, biar Elf tahu kalian akan ada di konser kami" kata Yesung. Ia menekan gambar kamera pada aplikasi androidnya dan menarik Eunhyuk mendekat, sebelumnya ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, tapi kemudian ia merasa tidak perlu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk saat itu.

"Kita pose apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil merapikan poninya,

"Pose yang membuat orang mau muntah..haha bagaimana?" Eunhyuk tertawa, hyung yang satu ini memang aneh. Aneh dan ajaib

"Ne..ne..kajja hyung" Eunhyuk tertawa jahil.

"Kapan foto ini?" suara itu membuat Eunhyuk mendongak.

"Apanya?" seru Eunhyuk pada orang yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Eunhyuk.

"Ini...kalian terlihat..." suara Donghae menggantung dengan mimik yang sulit dimengerti.

"Memuakkan?" sembur Eunhyuk. Ia kemudian terkekeh lalu kembali menonton acara TV yang sedari tadi memang ia nikmati,

"MEmang itu konsepnya..berpose yang membuat orang mual hahaha...tapi kata Elf kami sangat cute, cute sekali...Elf benar-benar.."

DOnghae duduk di sampingnya. Dengan tenang ia menyimpan lagi androidnya lalu berdecah,

"Aku tidak suka" gumamnya datar. Gumaman itu walau berupa bisikan, tapi EUnhyuk duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa?" respon Eunhyuk sembari melirik Donghae.

"Pose kalian...terlihat tidak mature..sadar umur kenapa..." gumamnya lagi. Matanya jauh menuju layar televisi, tapi Eunhyuk tahu, ia tidak benar-benar menonton.

"Ahhh Donghae-ah...sifatmu yang itu kambuh" sembur Eunhyuk. Kini ia mengmbil posisi benar-benar menghadap orang itu.

"Sifat apa?"

"Itu...tidak suka..tidak terima,"

"Apa?"

"Kau selalu berkomentar begitu kalau aku berfoto dengan orang lain,...benar-benar egois huh?"

"Mwoo? siapa bilang? terserah kau mau berpose dengan siapa, apa urusannya? kau mau berpose dengan Hyorin sekalipun apa urusanku?"

"Ini...nah ini, nada suara ini..ini maksudku, kau akan bertingkah seperti gadis yang datang bulan"

"Aku tidak begitu"

"Aiggooo orang ini" Eunhyuk menggeleng kepalanya lalu berdiri mengambil langkah memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan DOnghae.

Donghae menatap pintu kayu bervernis yang tertutup satu detik yang lalu itu kemudian menarik nafasnya berat. Iya..DOnghae bukannya tidak sadar, hanya saja, ia belum menemukan alasan tepat kenapa ia sering bertingkah begitu.

…

"Kau mau kemana?" Donghae sudah berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk yang hampir dua menit mematut dirinya di depan cermin

"Keluar sebentar"

"KEmana? dengan siapa?" Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk lewat pantulan kaca besar di depan Eunhyuk.

"Dengan Leeteuk hyung,..ke supermarket beli bahan makanan"

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku? lagipula ada bibi pengurus dorm yang melakukannya"

Eunhyuk berhenti dari aksinya memperbaiki poni lalu menoleh pada DOnghae.

"Pertama; kau ada jadwal dua jam lagi,kedua; aku dan Leetuk hyung sama-sama free hari ini, ketiga; bibi akan datang terlambat jadi aku dan hyung berinisiatif membantu belanja. Puas?" Eunhyuk berjalan melewati Donghae yang masih berdiri dengan sorot mata tidak terima.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap ke radio sekarang Donghae-ah..sepertinya jalanan akan macet" suara Eunhyuk terdengar sebelum pemiliknya menghilang di balik pintu.

…..

Donghae menarik nafas lalu memandang kembali pintu coklat yang tertutup 5 menit yang lalu. Kenangan itu terlintas tiba-tiba, membuat kesadaran pria tampan itu kembali. Dia memang begitu pada Eunhyuk. Rasanya ia ingin mendominasi pemuda itu. Mungkin karena perasaan nyaman, mungkin karena kedekatan secara emosional, yang jelas...peristiwa seperti peristiwa yang 5 menit lalu mereka perdebatkan, juga seperti peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu yang Donghae lamunkan itu adalah peristiwa yang sering sekali terjadi antara mereka. Mereka, ia dan Eunhyuk.

"Sebenarnya kalian kenapa?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada yang benar-benar bertanya. Berbeda dengan nada bertanya Kyuhyun yang lebih seperti mengumpat, nada bertanya Leeteuk yang lebih seperti menasehati, nada bicara Heechul yang lebih seperti mengomel, atau nada bertanya Ryewook yang lebih seperti mendesak.

Donghae berpikir sebentar, berpikir bahwa Siwon ternyata yang lebih dewasa diantara semua member untuk bisa ia ceritakan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa...kami hanya, menyesuaikan diri"

"Hah? mwoya hyung..."

Ah, Donghae salah, bahkan Siwon pun tidak serta-merta mengerti. Donghae menerawang, mencoba mencari kata-kata agar semua lebih mudah.

"Aku dan Eunhyuk...hanya membutuhkan waktu sendiri"

"Setelah 13 tahun? baru sekarang? ada masalah serius?"

"Ralat Siwon-ah...15 tahun" Donghae lalu mengangguk.

"Iya masalah serius yang berhubungan dengan ini..." Donghae menunjuk dahinya,

"Dan ini" lalu beralih menunjuk pertengahan dadanya. Sementara Siwon hanya diam memasang wajah -astaga aku tidak mengerti- yang tetap tampan.

"Kau tau hyung..." bisiknya.

"Apa?"

"Kedua titik yang tadi kau tunjukkan susah sekali untuk di satukan..keduanya selalu tidak sinkron. Maka dari itu, kadang ini dan ini pun tidak sinkron" Siwon menunjuk bibir dan pertengahan dada Donghae

"Karena yang ini, dikendalikan otak..." ia kembali menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Sementara ini" telunjuknya kini beralih pada pertengahan dadanya sendiri

"Punya suaranya sendiri, suara yang tidak selalu diungkapkan dengan mulut"

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya. Terlalu banyak baca buku dan Alkitab rupanya membuat orang yang secara umur lebih muda, tapi secara pikiran jauh lebih tua itu bertambah bijak.

"Wah...kau memang SiSus" Donghae meninjuk bahu kanan Siwon. Keduanya tertawa. Tawa yang lega, namun jauh di pikirannya Donghae mecoba mencerna ucapan Siwon tadi. Karena suka tidak suka, semua itu benar adanya.

…

Suasana dorm hari itu lebih ramai dan berisik. Sampai Heechul harus menaikan volume dari Mp3 playernya, sampai Leeteuk beberapa kali memijit pelipisnya karena kehabisan tenaga untuk berteriak dan memberi interuksi.

"Heyy kalian..aku tidak sedang memerintah anak TK bukan? ku bilang cepat sedikit atau kita terlambat pesawat!"

Beberapa pemuda yang ia maksud hanya menatapnya lalu kembali sibuk pada barang mereka.

"Ryewook-ah kau dengar aku? cepat kancing kopermu dan keluar dari situ...Kyuhyun-ah, Donghae, Eunhyuk cepat-cepat keluar mobil sudah di menunggu di bawah" Leader itu menghela nafas lalu menarik kopernya keluar.

"Eunhyuk-ah.." suara Donghae terdengar.

"Hmm?"

"Aku pinjam kaosmu"

"Yang mana? semua sudah masuk tas, lemari sudah ku kunci"

"Yang ini..." Donghae menampakkan dirinya seutuhnya dengan senyuman sembari menunjukkan kaos di badannya

"Yaa Donghae-ah...kapan kau ambil itu!" semprot Eunhyuk.

Donghae melengos dan berjalan cepat keluar, membiarkan EUnhyuk yang bertekad akan memasang alarm di lemari pakaiannya. Selalu begitu, selalu seperti itu. DOnghae itu tampan, matanya bagus, wajahnya terpahat nyaris sempurna, tapi dia pendek dan EUnhyuk boleh bilang ia tidak tahu diri. Ini lah sisi adil Tuhan yang Eunhyuk suka, seseorang tidak mungkin sesempurna itu.

Donghae tidak tahu diri sampai terus-terusan mencuri pakai semua barang-barangnya, Donghae tidak tahu diri sampai seenaknya memajang fotonya sebagai wallpaper handphone Eunhyuk, dan Donghae benar-benar tidak tahu diri sampai mengekang Eunhyuk dengan perasaan yang serba tidak menentu seperti saat ini. Semua hal yang mereka lewati, semua hal yang mereka lakukan, walaupun Eunhyuk sering bilang terjadi karena kontrak yang mengikat mereka, namun jauh di dasar jantung, ingatan, dan hatinya ia sudah menikmati keberadaan Donghae, keusilan DOnghae, keegoisan Donghae, dan sikap DOnghae yang semena-mena padanya.

…..

"Jangan menatapku!...sepulang Seoul nanti DOnghae-ah...kembalikan kaosku" ancam Eunhyuk. Ia tidak buta, tidak juga bodoh untuk sadar tatapan Donghae sedari tadi tertuju padanya.

Donghae tertawa lalu menjulurkan tangannya, memperbaiki poni hitam Eunhyuk yang sedikir berantakan.

"Kau lupa ya..." seru Eunhyuk. Mengundang tatapan tanya pemuda didepannya,

"Kau bertekad bersikap normal padaku" ucap Eunhyuk pelan, sepelan gerakkannya yang menyingkirkan jemari DOnghae dari rambutnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sebentar sebelum ia meninggalkan DOnghae untuk naik ke atas panggung, bergabung bersama yang lain, menutup konser SM Town malam itu.

Donghae menatap punggung ringkih itu, lalu menyusul Eunhyuk naik ke panggung. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki sikap dan jalan pikiraannya sendiri. Donghae sadar betul apa arti hubungan mereka, ia sadar betul pengaruh orang itu di hidupnya. Mungkin di dunia ini, hanya dia sahabat yang dengan patuh menerjunkan dirinya dari pesawat kalau Eunhyuk bilang itu baik.

Donghae menatap tangannya sendiri. Rupanya tangan itu kehilangan tangan lain yang sering ia genggam.

"Donghae-ah cepat kemarin" suara Kangin terdengar , membuat ia mengangkat mukanya, lalu berlari menghampiri member lain.

"Kau sedang apa disana? seperti orang hilang"

"Mm..tapi hyung, mana Eunhyuk?" tanyanya saat ada satu sosok yang luput

dari pandangannya.

"Oh dia, tadi bersama Shinee..."

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok kurus berambut legam itu sangatlah mudah bagi Donghae. Seakan ada pemancar dari tubuh Eunhyuk yang memudahkannya ditemukan,

Tapi lihat dia, dengan tawa dan keceriaan ia berada di gendongan Minho. DOnghae memandang mereka sebentar, tapi kenapa dia tidak suka?

"Eunhyuk-ah" panggilnya. Eunhyuk menoleh, ia agak kaget dan itu sangat terlihat dari matanya. Bahkan saat ia masih kaget, Donghae menendang kecil pantatnya seakan memerintah dirinya untuk turun saat itu juga.

"Mwoo?"

Minho tertawa dan menurunkan Eunhyuk dari gendongan belakangnya. Ia melihat kedua sunbaenya ini tidak ubahnya anak SD yang bertengkar.

"Kau kenapa lagi?kambuh lagi?" seru Eunhyuk agar keras, mencoba mengalahkan bunyi musik dan kembang api di sekitar.

"Apanya?"

"Sifatmu kambuh...liat itu nada suaramu"

"Tidak! kau bertingkah seperti anak SD...itu merusak pandanganku!"

"Nah itu, komentarmu bahkan berubah...nada suaramu juga"

"Waee?!" hardik Donghae

"Aigoo Donghae-ah..kau bahkan tidak mengenali dirimu sendiri."

"Humm?"

"Kau selalu begini saat aku lebih dekat dengan orang lain" jawab Eunhyuk di tengah-tengah kebisingan itu. Sorot mata Eunhyuk tajam menembus matanya, menembus malam, dan menembus logika DOnghae.

"Kenapa? kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa yang sudah kau tekadkan" Eunhyuk berbalik arah dan kemudian melangkah menjauh membawa tatapan Donghae yang masih melekat padanya. Dalam bisingnya suara musik, dalam riuhnya sorai fans, kata-kata pelan Eunhyuk tadi terus terngiang di telinganya.

Apa ia menyerah saja?


	6. Chapter 6

"Jadi..kalian resmi bercerai?" canda Kyuhyun di sela-sela break mereka. Di antara lamunan Donghae tentang ia dan Eunhyuk. Lebih tepatnya kegalauan hatinya.

"Siapa?" DOnghae menoleh malas.

"Kau dan Eunhyuk hyung lha...masa kau dan aku"

"Hnngg" DOnghae mengeritkan dahinya tidak suka. Akhir-akhir ini obrolan tentang dia dan Eunhyuk akan membuat moodnya seperti rollercoaster, bisa di atas dan turun dalam sekejap.

"Ayo lah hyung...aku tahu ada yang tidak beres di antara kalian, couple paling populer seantero Korea Selatan"

"Tidak ada apa-apa...hanya penyesuaian"

"Penyesuaian dalam rangka apa? seperti pasangan pra-nikah saja"

"Seberapa yakin kau tahu kami ada masalah?"

"Seyakin aku bahwa kau itu pendek hyung" Donghae memberi satu jitakan penuh kasih sayang pada Kyuhyun mendengar candaan itu.

"Bercanda...maksudku kita bukan teman baru kemarin...10 tahun lebih adalah waktu yang sangat cukup untuk seseorang mengenal orang lain yang tinggal bersama. Atau kau lupa IQ ku paling tinggi?...jelas aku sadar"

Donghae termangu-mangu lalu menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, seakan mencari pembelaan dan jalan keluar.

"Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang kalian hadapi...tapi hyung, hati tidak pernah salah...meski yang menang selalu logika" ucapnya demokratis.

"Aku hanya bingung...bayangkan kau adalah aku atau dia..apa tindakanmu?"

"Pertama-tama, aku akan memastikan diri sendiri, apa masalahku...menurut hyung, apa masalahmu?"

"Terlalu dekat dengannya?"

"Aku juga dekat dengannya"

"Terlalu bergantung padanya"

"hhmmmm" Kyuhyun menggaruk dagunya sendiri.

"aku menyayanginya"

"kau juga sayang padaku kan?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan.

"Aku selalu rindu melihat wajahnya"

"Ohh..kalau itu beda cerita..."

"Aku selalu ingin bersamanya"

"Hmmm"

"KEdekatannya dengan orang lain membuatku marah"

"itu cemburu..tapi masih wajar"

"Aku paling tidak suka diacuhkan..."

"Semua orang tahu itu"

"Apalagi olehnya"

"Hmm...aku juga tahu itu"

"Lalu kesimpulannya?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya pelan

"Terlalu rumit...sejauh ini, semua wajar terjadi karena kalian sangat dekat. Maksudku dibanding yang lain, kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama hampir setiap hari...perasaan-perasaan seperti tadi wajar saja terjadi hyung"

"Tapi bagi orang lain ini aneh dan tidak wajar"

"Kau peduli dengan kata orang? kenapa?"

Donghae terdiam.

"Aku tahu kalian memikirkan reaksi orang-tua dan keluarga atas omongan orang lain...tapi percayalah hyung, kalau kalian bilang tidak, orang-tua akan lebih percaya anak daripada perkataan orang"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat, dalam hatinya ia baru benar-benar berpikir kalau Kyuhyun itu pintar.

"Jangan ingkari kalau kau tersiksa...kenapa sih mau-maunya sengsara hanya karena pernyataan orang lain.?"

"Iya kau benar...ini menyiksa dan menyakitkan"

"Aku rasa Eunhyuk hyung juga merasakan yang sama. Beberapa hari ini dia tidak sebawel biasa,..."

"Benarkah? Tapi dia terlihat biasa saja dimataku"

"Pabbo-ya...kau harusnya lebih mengenal bagaiman ia sangat hebat menyembunyikan perasaannya...dasar bodoh"

Kyuhyun berdecih,

"Yaa! baru semenit lalu kau berubah jadi malaikat,kenapa sekarang kembali jadi setan?" umpat Donghae sesaat kemudian.

From : Donghae-K

Kau dimana?

Eunhyuk menggerutu membaca pesan itu. Pasalnya ia sedang menikmati me-time nya yang jarang ia dapat. Kalau mendapat pesan seperti itu berarti sebentar lagi me-time nya akan berubah menjadi our-time bersama Donghae.

To : Donghae-K

aku di kamar. Mau tidur

berbohong sedikit tidaklah jahat, toh masih ada waktu besok.

From : Donghae-K

Sejak kapan kau tidur di balkon?

"Heh Hyukjae! berani benar kau membohongiku" suara Donghae membuat Eunhyuk terlonjak. Ia tidak perlu repot-repo menoleh untuk memastikan itu Donghae yang sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hmmm" jawabnya sekenanya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Berdiri-berdiri saja...aku hanya sedang menikmati liburan..sebentar lagi kita promo, pasti akan sangat sibuk dan kelelahan"

"Ohhh" Donghae magut-magut. Ia mengambil posisi berdiri di sebelah Eunhyuk, mencium aroma malam, aroma tanah yang bercampur aroma parfum Eunhyuk. Donghae larut dalam pemandangan malam itu, tapi ia tidak lupa tujuannya datang menemui Eunhyuk malam itu.

"Hyukjae-ah" panggilnya. Suaranya pelan. Mungkin suasana malam yang terlalu bising, atau dia yang terlalu hati-hati

"KEnapa?"

"Aku menyerah"

Eunhyuk menoleh. Tatapannya menyusuri garis wajah tampan itu. Wajah yang sanggup meruntuhkan hati Cleopatra sekalipun.

"Maksudmu? kau bicara apa?"

"Maksudku masalah jauh-menjauh yang pernah kita sepakati"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, entah tanda setuju atau tanda mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan itu.

"Begini Eunhyuk...kenapa satu artikel begitu bisa memisahkan kita...maksudku, hubungan 15 tahun kita kenapa harus berubah hanya karena artikel kemarin sore? kau mengerti kan?"

Kilatan mata Donghae berapi-api,menunjukan betapa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak mau sedikitpun ada yang berubah Eunhyuk-ah...tidak sekarang, tidak kapanpun...mungkin kita bingung karena terhanyut perasaan, tapi itu tidak masalah, kalaupun aku ternyata menyukaimu itu tidak akan merubah apapun..kalaupun kita tidak seperti itu, maka tidak ada yang akan berubah"

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan, ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi kalimat-kalimat lain tetap mengalir dari mulut Donghae

"Jangan berubah dan pergi Eunhyuk. Kalaupun nantinya salah satu dari kita akan menjadi milik orang lain, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, kita tidak boleh berubah" Donghae menarik nafas. Kalimatnya begitu panjang dan menguras emosi.

Eunhyuk masih tertawa lalu maju menghampiri Donghae dua langkah, membuat detak jantung mereka bahkan terdengar satu sama lain. Ia menatap mata DOnghae, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana, tetapi nihil karena yang ia dapat adalah kejujuran dan ketakutan.

"Bicara lah sesuatu pabbo-ya" gerutu Donghae.

"Bagaimana aku mau bicara? kau bawel..."

Angin lewat dan menampar wajah keduanya. Eunhyuk menjulurkan tangannya, memperbaiki kerah kemeja Donghae,

"Siapa bilang semuanya akan berubah? aku terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu yang menjengkelkan...tidak ada yang akan merebut posisimu Donghae tenang saja..."

DOnghae diam saja sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang sibuk dengan kerah kemejanya.

"Kalaupun kita beristri...mereka hanya istri. Istri tidak bisa menjadi sahabat dan belahan jiwa..."

Senyum Donghae merekah. Ia menarik tubuh Eunhyuk lebih dekat, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampo dan parfum pemuda kurus itu.

"Bagus lah..." gumamnya kemudian dalam kelegaan, dalam hening, dan dalam kepastian. Mereka tidak akan berubah, bahkan kalaupun seseorang akan datang di antara mereka, seseorang itu tidak akan mendapatkan hati mereka karena mereka berdua berarti segalanya bagi satu sama lain.


End file.
